


Obsession commune

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Sabo était obsédé par tout ce qui touchait à sa famille.
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: La dizaine du drabble [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Obsession commune

Sabo était obsédé par tout ce qui touchait à sa famille. Pas sa famille biologique (loin de là), mais celle qu'il avait choisie. Ace et Luffy étaient bien plus que des frères pour lui, il n'imaginait pas une vie sans eux ni même une vie où ils ne se verraient pas au minimum une fois tous les deux jours.

Il avait pensé que son amour (peut-être excessif) pourrait être un frein à une quelconque relation amoureuse future, cependant, en voyant Kuina être aussi proche de son frère que lui l'était des siens, Sabo pensa qu'il avait trouvé la personne parfaite.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
